parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzz Lightyearcules
'''Buzz Lightyearcules '''is Seusslova29's movie spoof of Disney's Hercules. Cast * Baby Hercules - Roshan (Ice Age) * Young Hercules - Zzub (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command; TV Series) * Adult Hercules - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) * Zeus - Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) * Hera - Dr. Julia Bleeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Megara - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) * Hades - Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) * Philoctetes - XR (w/Booster Munchapper as an extra) (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) * Baby Pegasus - Colt Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Adult Pegasus - Buck (Home on the Range; 2004) * Hermes - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Pain - Torque (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command; TV Series) * Panic - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) * Nessus, the River Guardian - Ronno (Bambi; 1942) * Calliope, the Muse - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Clio, the Muse - Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995) * Melpomene, the Muse - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) * Terpischore, the Muse - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Thalia, the Muse - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Clotho, the Green Skin Fate - Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command; TV Series) * Lachesis, the Blue Skin Fate - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Atropos, the Lavender Skin Fate - Ursula (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Amphitryon - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Alcmene - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Bunny Pain - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Gopher Panic - The Groundhog (Bambi II) * Demetrius the Pot Maker - Kristoff (Frozen) * Townspeople - Space Rangers (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) * Pain as a boy - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Panic as a boy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Pain and Panic as a female horse - Maximus (Tangled) * Painter - The Grinch (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas; 1966) * The Hydra - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Lythos, the Rock Titan - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Hydros, the Ice Titan - Sabor (Tarzan; 1999) * Pyros, the Lava Titan - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Stratos, the Tornado Titan - Red's Giant Form (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * The Cyclops - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free/Mickey and the Beanstalk) * Cerberus - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) * Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love - Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) * Ares, the God of War - Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Apollo, the God of Sun - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Gods - Various Movie People * Pain and Panic as Snakes - Snake Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) and Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Chariot Driver - Fagin (Oliver & Company) * Sundial Seller - The Genie (Aladdin; 1992) * Snowball the Cat - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert (Tangled) * End-of-the-World Man - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Penelope the Donkey - Small One (The Small One) * Boys with Frisbee - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) Category:Seusslova29 Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs